I Am In Misery
by Persia no Hime
Summary: Blaine and Kurt sit down to coffee at the Lima Bean. Just a short story about Blaine's reaction to Kurt leaving Dalton. Fluffy mostly.


**A/N:** Just a little Klaine story because they have taken over my life. I wrote this one a few weeks ago in AP Lit (yes I wrote it while I was supposed to comment on the meaning of Crime and Punishment.) It was read by two amazing people, but it is unbetad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee and atm don't care to own it. The writers are doing wonders for the show.

* * *

><p>The palace-like walls and well-lit hallways of Dalton lost its glamor the minute Blaine kissed him. The school was too perfect and he felt stifled by its atmosphere and rules. While focused on Blaine, Kurt had been oblivious to the unrealistic happiness that Dalton's world held. He didn't want this perfection. And with longing he now thought back to McKinley. To the twisted relationships and the false friendships. He wished more than anything that he could hold Blaine's hand as they walked down the gloomy hallways of McKinley. He wished to sing about Blaine to the New Directions. He even wished to glare at the slushy carrying jocks. The gilded cage that was Dalton didn't give him the thrill he wanted.<p>

If only that goon Karofsky didn't exist. Kurt didn't want to go back to the horror of closeted bully. On top of that, his dad wouldn't agree to Kurt's transfer while Karofsky roamed the halls of McKinley. But Kurt didn't want to stay at Dalton. Dalton made him feel like a fish out of water and he needed to leave. So he talked his dad into the idea, slowly reassuring him as he reassured himself. He has friends at McKinley. They will protect him. And when the approving words left Burt's mouth, Kurt sighed in happiness and relief.

"Did you even think of me?" Blaine uttered in disbelief. "You make this huge decision and don't even tell me about it until the papers are signed?"

"Blaine…" Kurt started.

"Do you realize that I am affected by this as well?" Blaine's voice, which had risen as he spoke, dropped low. Kurt observed that Blaine knew the proper way to behave in a public place and The Lima Bean was a _very_ public place. He breathed out, and opened his eyes. "Kurt," he muttered, devastation, sorrow, and panic running across his face, "Kurt you're leaving me…"

Kurt blinked twice, trying to bury the guilt that threatened to force its way into his heart. _Blaine. _He hadn't event thought of Blaine. He'd been so focused on escaping Dalton, on being free, that he hadn't thought what his departure would mean to the most important person in his life. He hadn't considered it would feel as if he was abandoning Blaine. He'd thought everything would remain the same and they'd hang out all the time: at his house, at The Breadsticks, at The Lima Bean. So they'd be going to different schools, did it matter? They'd become fast friends while Kurt attended McKinley, and that wouldn't change… would it?

"Blaine," he tried to smile because Blaine looked vulnerable, broken. "Blaine I am not _leaving _you. I just feel trapped at Dalton. We can still see each. During all our free time. Everyday. Like we used to before I came to Dalton. Remember?" He looked Blaine in the eyes, willing the other boy to believe him, "me being at Dalton or McKinley… that doesn't matter. It won't matter because I love you." Blaine's expression had become softer but he still looked doubtful. So Kurt reached into his bag and took out his journal; the journal he'd taken care never to leave open around Blaine. He felt Blaine's gaze eyes on him as he skipped through the pages. "Your new-found devotion to me might have erased the memory of my unrequited love from your memory, but I am not so fortunate." He handed the notebook to Blaine and watched with pleasure as a smile worked its way through Blaine's face. Ten seconds after taking the notebook and Blaine was beaming. He turned the notebook around and showed it to Kurt.

"Really?" he asked mischievously.

Kurt glanced at the page and smiled. "I am a thirteen year old in love."

Blaine laughed as he tore the page out of Kurt's journal. "I'll keep this if you don't mind," he tucked it in his coat. "It's the least you can do after abandoning me for the New Directions."

Kurt nodded, feeling the guild again. "I'm sorry Blaine, I should have realized that my leaving would hurt you… I feel so stupid and selfish." He took Blaine's hand in his own and squeezed gently. "I am confident that we will be ok though."

Blaine nodded solemnly, and took a deep breath. "It's ironic how you are the one trying to comfort me." A thin smile grazed his lips as they spoke. "I am being such a child, but I just love having my boyfriend at my school. But… what the closeted bully?" He looked at Kurt with concern, "you came to Dalton to escape him."

"Honestly? I don't know." Kurt answered looking at the table. He knew that looking at Blaine meant that Blaine would see the uncertainty plaguing him. "I haven't figured it out, but even if he pushes me… or taunts me… I have _you_." The last sentence tore out of Kurt's mouth as a light, a truth, _the_ truth. "I have you and he has no one. I have you and nothing not even Karofsky's bullying can scare me." He smiled. All needed was Blaine after all; Blaine who gave him courage and made him laugh. Blaine who convinced the Warblers to give him a solo; Blaine who took his hand softly and kissed him gently.

All he needed was Blaine.

"I needed you." He looked at Blaine to see the most wonderful look of adoration and desire on the boy's face, "Having you gives me the courage to go back."

And Blaine laughed and shook his head. "You're amazing," was all he said as he moved towards Kurt and brushed his lips gently against the taller boy's. "I do not deserve you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and glanced around the shop, a bit embarrassed. "You're ridiculous."

"That I am and I don't plan on changing. But on a serious note, I am always here for you. Always. Anytime. Anywhere. If you ever need me." He rose to get their coffee and when he returned, they changed the topic.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
